


Jadeite's New Power

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Jadeite and Kunzite battle Sailor Mars with Sailor Venus before everyone suffers the consequences.





	

I don’t own Sailor Moon characters.

A scowl formed on Jadeite’s face during his search for Sailor Mars. He disregarded every building in Tokyo. *I remember kissing a girl resembling Sailor Mars in every recent dream. I’ll find my enemy and defeat her.* Jadeite smiled. *My possible past memories will vanish after Sailor Mars is defeated.*

Jadeite’s eyes became wide the minute Kunzite materialized by his side. His scowl returned. ‘’Are you checking on me, Kunzite?’’ His eyes widened again after Kunzite shook his head.

‘’I’m going to find Sailor Venus and defeat her,’’ Kunzite said. He heard Jadeite as he gasped. *Hm?* Kunzite thought. He viewed Jadeite shaking his head in disbelief. Kunzite continued to walk near him. He focused on him.

‘’You kiss a girl resembling Sailor Venus in a dream?’’ Jadeite asked. 

Kunzite’s eyes widened for a moment. 

‘’I guess I’m correct.’’ Jadeite scowled again. ‘’I always kiss a girl resembling Sailor Mars in recent dreams.’’ He watched as Kunzite’s eyes widened again.

Jadeite stopped walking after he thought he heard footsteps near a building. His body tensed. He still scowled. ‘’Who’s there?’’ he asked. 

Jadeite and Kunzite gasped after Sailor Mars appeared with Sailor Venus. 

‘’What are you up to, Jadeite?’’ Sailor Mars asked as she scowled. Worry filled her eyes after Jadeite smiled. 

‘’I’m planning to visit your grave,’’ Jadeite said. He remembered kissing Sailor Mars in his dream. Scowling again, he trembled. ‘’You won’t defeat me, Sailor Mars,’’ Jadeite said. 

Kunzite gasped again after he remembered the kiss from his dream. *I never kissed my enemy during a past life* he thought. A scowl appeared on his face. Kunzite glanced from Sailor Venus to Sailor Mars. A sudden smile replaced his scowl. ‘’You can perish together.’’

Kunzite stretched his arm in front of his body before a blast of energy emerged from his palm. He continued to smile as Sailor Mars ran to Sailor Venus to protect her. Kunzite viewed the blast hitting Sailor Mars. His eyes widened another time after she gasped. He turned to Jadeite. He saw the latter’s wide eyes.

Sailor Venus trembled as Sailor Mars collapsed in her arms. *My friend won’t depart from this world!* she thought. Tears began to form in her eyes.

Sailor Mars saw Jadeite. A memory of his kiss formed. A memory of Jadeite holding her. Sailor Mars smiled. *Perhaps we can be with one another in the next life.* She closed her eyes and never opened them.

Sailor Venus sobbed while Jadeite’s shocked expression remained. She shook her head in disbelief.

Jadeite remembered his dream another time. The one kiss. He gasped the minute a Mars symbol appeared on his forehead. Jadeite glanced at his hands as fire formed around them. *The girl I loved.* Jadeite gasped again. *Is she using me to avenge her death?* 

Jadeite turned to Kunzite. Another scowl formed. He stretched his arm before fire emerged from his palm. Jadeite viewed Kunzite gasping. His scowl remained after Kunzite teleported from the fire. He watched as the latter materialized near him again.

‘’I won’t forget this,’’ Kunzite said to Jadeite. He teleported from him.

Jadeite swayed while his eyes closed repeatedly. His legs shook as the Mars symbol disappeared. *My fire ability is also gone?* he thought. Jadeite glanced at Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus. ‘’You are avenged, Sailor Mars,’’ he said. He remembered her past kiss another time. 

*I can look forward to the future and not back* Jadeite thought before he teleported and slumbered.

 

The End


End file.
